Warrior Lemons
by MistyMoon84
Summary: Random lemons with some of my OCs and requests, will do ANYTHING just say the names, female or male, and if you would like it to be rape, love or lust. Will do YAOI so request AWAY!
1. SnowfurXThistleclaw

It was a crisp autumn day, prey had been abundant all newleaf and with the cold winds coming the prey was starting to disappear. "I'm hungrier than the scrawniest rabbit on Windclan's territory!" Snowfur declared, suppressing a yawn. "You're always hungry!" Bluefur teased as she darted away from Snowfur's playful swipe.

"There's no prey here, lets head back." Bluefur suggested. Snowfur agreed silently. _Why can't any stupid rabbits just come out of their holes, long enough for- _"Hey Snowfur!" Thistleclaw came rushing through the brush. "What is it? Is there a battle going on?" Snowfur asked. "I could really use a nice stretch for my claws." Bluefur announced, staring cooly at Thistleclaw. "Actually, Sunfall wanted you to come help his patrol for hunting reasons." He said to Bluefur, flicking his tail in the direction of the river. "I'm on it!" Bluefur nodded, racing towards the river. "Sooooo…" Thistleclaw said, licking his lips. "Wanna have some fun?"

He pushed her on the ground, and started to lick her cheek. "Thistleclaw!" She gasped as she felt a big bulge pressed up against her belly. He trailed his tongue down her neck and belly, then with a sly smile, started to lick her pussy. She blushed and tried to get up, rolling onto her stomach. Thistleclaw seized the opportunity to mount her, pressing the tip of his cock against her opening. "Oh Thistleclaw…" Snowfur moaned, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off her back. She turned around to see Thistleclaw, giving her a sorrowful glance. "I thought you loved me." Snowfur felt awful, she was so self conscious that she would be bad at mating, but she would do anything for Thistleclaw.

She got up and walked over to Thistleclaw seductively, swaying her hips and batting her eyelashes. She took her tail and traced it around his jaw line, beckoning him back over. "Can we try that again?" She stretched out, raising her rump up. Her steaming core was right in his face, he leaned forward and took one deep, long lick before mounting her again. He murmured a quick "I love you" and pushed in. Snowfur dug her claws into the ground and grimaced. He started to push in, back and forth, back and forth, until she got used to the feeling and he started to go faster. Soon, he was ramming into her at fullspeed, pounding into her so hard that she had to dig her claws into the ground to keep from moving forward. "Oh yes! Fuck me and don't stop!" Snowfur began to beg. "FASTER! My wet pussy is now your big cock's! I am your sex slave! Fuck me day or night!" She screamed banging her hips back into him so their hips smacked each other. Thier whole lower halves were soaked when all of a sudden, "I'm gonna CUM!" Thistleclaw screeched, his cock throbbing. They orgasimed at the same time, his seed came exploding into her, so much that it came flowing back out of her pussy. Dripping down her legs and forming a puddle around her hind paws.

**Two moons later, she felt a little paw kick her belly.**


	2. 1OC's

Doing my own OCs for this chapter, haters going to hate(:

Rainwater ducked underneath the low hanging branch and rushed on. She was a River clan warrior, and her mission was to meet up with her Reedstar and Splashfur. Not only were they her leader and deputy but her brothers too. She broke into a clearing and skidded to a halt, almost knocking her brothers over. "Stormcloud said you needed me." She said, nodding to him as he came in behind her. "Yes, now that leaf bare is coming to an end, we have taken account for how many cats we have lost." Reedstar said, narrowing his eyes. "With the river frozen and hardly any shelter from the snow, we now have no elders and have lost two warriors, three apprentices and a total of five kits." Rainwater felt Stormcloud get closer to her. "That's terrible! What can we do?!" She asked them. "Mate." Stormcloud purred before knocking her over and clambering on top of her. "Stormcloud! What are you doing? Splashfur! Reedstar!" Stormcloud had helped her with her heat before but what would her brothers think? "Get into a crouch!" Splashfur ordered. She saw where this was going, and she obliged. Someone climbed on top of her and rubbed her clit with their cock. Reedstar took his eight inch cock and put it in front of her mouth. "Suck it." He commanded, giving Splashfur the signal to ram into her.

She hissed as he started to make slow thrusting motions. "I'm not a virgin! If your going to do it do it fast!" She hissed before Reedstar shoved his dick into her mouth. She struggled to get the whole thing in her mouth and started to swirl her tongue around the obstruction. Splashfur had started to thrust faster but pulled out as Stormcloud, who had been jerking off, squeezed underneath her.

He was face to face with Rainwater, trying to get his dick inside her pussy. Splashfur guided it to her opening and with one big thrust was in. As he thrusted, he reached up and started to lick Reedstar's balls as they swung back and forth. Meanwhile, Splashfur clambered on top of Rainwater and started to fuck her anal. This caused her to interrupt Reedstar's blowjob and make her cry out. Now Stormcloud was the one giving Reedstar a blowjob. "I'm going cum!" He yowled as his seed filled Stormcloud's mouth. He gulped it down greedily and started to make out with Rainwater. "I'm heading back to camp to make sure everyone is alright." Reedstar announced, disappearing into the shadows. "Talk dirty." Splashfur growled, starting to thrust very fast. "Oh god! My pussy is so wet! Your monster cocks are going faster than the fastest twoleg! If you don't make me cum soon we might have a flood!" Stormcloud went into overdrive, thrusting hardcore at a speed of two thrust a second. Splashfur let out a yowl as he climaxed, white goo pouring out of her when he pulled out. "I'll meet you two back at camp." He said breathlessly, leaving them alone in the clearing. Catching her off guard, Stormcloud flipped her over and started to go even faster! "OHHHHHHHHH!" Rainwater yowled, her walls tightening around his seven inch cock. The heat and pressure made Stormcloud lose it as he came, even after several seconds when he pulled out he was still squirting strands of cum. They groomed each other quietly, heading back to camp with their tails twined together.

Just a little after new leaf arrived, Rainwater gave birth to Stormcloud's kits. "This one is dark grey like you, lets name her Duskkit!" She purred, nuzzling Stormcloud. "And this one is light gray like you, but his tail and tips of his ears are dark like me, lets name him Foggykit." He suggested. "What about this one?" She asked, picking up the runt of the litter. She was white with black markings around her ears, eyes, paws and tail. "She looks like Splashfur!" He gasped, looking at Rainwater questionably. "That's impossible! Splashfur was adopted!" She said, staring at the kit. "But she is ours so let us name her Puddlekit."


	3. IvypoolxHawkfrostxTigerstar

Sorry it took so long, this is for Dragondance so hope you like it!

Ivypool cuddled up next to her sister and yawned, "Goodnight Dovewing." In response, she heard a gentle snore. _Today has been exhausting, I hope Hawkfrost will take it easy tonight. _No sooner than this thought occur to her, her eyes closed and her vision faded into darkness.

"Hello?" Ivypool stumbled into yet another empty clearing. _Where is everybody? _Her light pelt stood out against the dark shadows of the forest and she quickly dissolved back into her surroundings. With her ears pricked, she began to adventure deeper into the forest than she usually goes. "Ohhhhhh!" A moan echoed throughout the woods, and she bounded towards the sound. _Hawkfrost? Was that you? I'm coming! _She raced on, her heart beating dangerously fast. A hidden tree root tripped her and she tumbled into a near by clearing. Her eyes lit up to see Hawkfrost perfectly fine. "Hawkfrost-!" She was cut off by another moan escaping his lips. "Oh my!" In front of her was Tigerstar, the deadly and dangerous… sucking on Hawkfrost's member?

_Not Hawkfrost! My love!... _The slurping sounds stopped as she was finally noticed, _what should I do? _Hawkfrost and Tigerstar got up and prowled over to her. "Ivypool…" Hawkfrost hissed sternly, his narrowed eyes like shattered ice. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered, staring at her paws. She was starting to get hot, and a prickling sensation went through her. "This is our little secret… if anyone finds out..." He snarled motioning to Tigerstar, "Well, you will figure it out." He grinned and bowled her over, taking her by surprise. She tried to wiggle free but was easily pinned down. "Don't struggle, I know how you feel." He meowed softly, rubbing her belly with his tail. It brushed around her private spot gently, causing her to gasp out.

"Oh! You like that?" He mimicked, starting to rub it a little faster. "No…" Ivypool moaned, trying to hold back. Hawkfrost leaned in, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Try to resist this!" He flipped her over and forced her onto her paws. "Get in a crouch!" He whispered harshly, extending his claws. In a split second, her opening was visible and he rammed into her at full speed, almost knocking her over. She screeched as her virginity was taken away, and started to cry. Hawkfrost sped up, his fat cock enjoying the tight, hot feeling of her pussy. Smack! Smack! His hips banged against hers, the intense pleasure sending shivers down her body. She was starting to enjoy this. "Are you enjoying this?" As if on cue, Hawkfrost demanded to know whether she was in bliss or not. "No!" She lied, afraid to admit her true feelings with Tigerstar watching. He was jerking off in front of her, muttering dirty things to himself.

"Oh… fuck!" Hawkfrost was thrusting very fast, grunting each and every time. His balls were smacking her belly and she wanted to lick them so badly. "Ohhhhh! Please hurry!" She moaned, wanting to talk to him alone. All of a sudden, a huge member was shoved into her mouth, "Suck it bitch!" Tigerstar growled, some semen already squirting out the tip. Grateful for another cat to pleasure, she began to twirl her tongue around it, only stopping to nibble on the tip. Hawkfrost was humping insanely fast, his lower body soaked in precum. His cock started to throb, and he tried to go faster. "Say you love this!" He growled with clenched teeth, almost ready to climax. "No…!" Ivypool moaned, pleasure building up. "Say it!" He commanded again, using his tail to penetrate her tail hole. "Oh! Oh! N-nooo! I can't!" She cried out, her walls clenching down around his member. The tightening sent him into overdrive and he cried out in bliss. "I'm gonna cum!" Tigerstar cried out as well, pulling out and emptying his load all over her face. She cried out and orgasmed right after, with Hawkfrost's seed filling her up.

**After they had cleaned up and groomed each other, Tigerstar left. "You had fun, admit it!" Hawkfrost teased, his tail twining with hers. She blushed angrily and looked away, sending a smirk to appear onto his face. "We shall do this again tomorrow then." He laughed, fading away. She gasped and sat up, pleasure and pain filling her up until she admitted to herself that she was pleased with what would be yet to come.**


	4. OC request OwlpawxFeatherpaw

Sorry it's late, I've been so busy with basketball. This is an OC for xxSandystarxx, remember to put the names, form (rape, love or lust,) gender of the cats (though some I could guess,) and clans that the cats belong too

A strong gust of wind swirled through the woods, suggesting that leaf-bare as on it's way. Owlpaw sighed and stalked on, the yellow prickly grass scraping his pads. He froze as his mentor, Stormpelt, signaled him with his tail, swiveling his ears around. "Get into a crouch!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes on a clump of fern. Owlpaw crouched down, the grass now scratching his underbelly. "What is it?" He asked, silenced by the fern's movement. His mentor let out a caterwaul and bowled over a familiar cat. "Let me go you fur ball!" The intruder yowled, struggling to get up. "Oh, it's you Skytail!" His mentor stuttered, jumping off her. She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to the alarmed Owlpaw. "Go find Featherpaw and take her back to camp, we have something to discuss." She winked at Stormpelt and then showed Owlpaw off.

"Featherpaw?" He called out, searching for her silver pelt. "Looking for me?" A throaty purr called out. He whirled around to see the she cat with a smirk on her face. "Come look at this!" She called, racing back to where his mentor was. "Wait!" He cried, racing after her. She crouched down and lifted her tail up, giving him a full view of her pussy. Blushing, he lied down beside her, peering through the bushes. There he saw Stormpelt, on top of Skytail, with his cock deep inside of her snatch. He couldn't look away, his own member was hanging out and he felt heat coming on. Suddenly, a tail started to stroke it, rubbing his balls and squeezing tightly. "Getting any ideas?" Featherpaw whispered, trying to push him over. "Just one." He smiled, knocking her over and sitting on her belly. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers, forcing her to swirl her tongue around his. She moaned as his dick started to rub her core, arousal spreading through her body. He got up and turned around, his dick right in her face. She reached up and tried to lick it, but it swayed tauntingly above her face. "What's wrong?" She meowed, trying to see his face. "I was just watching our mentors, I have an idea." He leaned down and licked her inner thighs. She closed her eyes as he trailed his tongue closer and closer to her pussy. She shivered as he lightly stroked it with his tongue, lapping out some of her juices. "Your wet, but not wet enough." He said in a naughty tone, raising his paw to her flower and rubbing it slowly. "Don't stop!" She moaned, wrapping her legs around his head. "Here it… comes…" She moaned, closing her eyes and visualizing his paw being his member. She was on the verge of cumming, when he stopped and lapped at her pussy one last time. "No!" She whined, the pleasure fading. "This is torture!" He smiled and climbed on top of her.

**She lustily observed his member, which was over 7 inches and very thick. "Oh my!" She gasped, beginning to worry about the upcoming pain. "Shhh…" He whispered, nibbling on her ear softly. With a quick jerk he pushed in, causing her to cry out. He leaned down and muffled her with a kiss. Their tongues wrapping around each other, causing a wet feeling around their jaws. He began to thrust in quick motions, her wet pussy causing squelching sounds. His cock was surrounded by intense heat and pressure, causing him to go faster. "You're… so tight!" He moaned, pulling out as far as possible and then ramming back in. **

**"****Talk dirty!" He cried out, going even faster. "Your member is so huge! My tight pussy wants you to fuck it so hard that I have kits as soon as we become warriors!" She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut. "The sounds you make when I thrust into you are adorable, but I want them to be louder." He began to thrust hard, causing Featherpaw to tense up. His quick, gentle movements were turning into fast, hardcore humps, about four humps a second. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" She moaned, thrusting upwards into him. "Your so deep!" She cried, his dick roughly smacking into her. "Oh yeah! Ohhh yeah! You like that? I'm gonna cum, and then you'll be my sex slave! You slut! Your pussy is way too tight! Fuck! Take that!" He took his tail and shoved it into her pussy as well. The ground underneath them was soaked in cum, and his brutal mating technique was making it even wetter. "I'm gonna cum!" She screamed, her walls clenching down tightly on his dick. "Aargh!" He cried out, semen starting to squirt out. He emptied three loads before pulling out, white sticky goo was covering his member. Still pulsing, he reached down and rubbed it, causing him to orgasm once more onto her belly. "I love you." She moaned before blacking out. "I love you too."**


End file.
